Unholy
by xWitchAtHeartx
Summary: When I saw that little pink plus sign on that cheap piece of plastic, I knew I was screwed. I was 16, impure, and pregnant. Unholy redone. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Or the characters. It's sad, I know.

**~~x-Unholy-x~~**

I used to frown upon those teenagers who had sex before marriage, and then got themselves pregnant. But now, I can't help but feel like such a hypocrite. I had sex before marriage, and now here I am. On the cold tile floor of my bathroom, holding a cheap piece of plastic that had a pink plus sign on it. I felt oddly like Jenna Middleton.

I wanted to throw the stick and keep throwing it, until a little negative sign appeared. But that wouldn't happen.

I was 16, impure, and pregnant.

"Clare, you need to get off the ground." A voice said. I looked up and saw Adam.

"No. Just leave me here. I like the floor."

"You're pregnant. Not dying." He said. He held out his hand for me to take. I sighed and got up on my own.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't feel pregnant. Or look pregnant.

"What do I do now?" I asked Adam. He shrugged.

"Tell your mom?"

"Shit. I totally forgot about my mom. I guess, I should tell her first." I said, slightly unsure. Adam nodded.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked. I nodded my head and made my way out my bedroom door.

When I got downstairs and saw my mother sitting at the table, sorting through bills, thousands of thoughts ran through my head. _What if she kicks me out? What if she hates me? What if she cries? _

Adam cleared his throat, which knocked me out my thoughts and caused my mother to look up.

"Oh Clare. I didn't know you were home. I was just about to make dinner. Would you like-"

"Mom, I have to tell you something." I cut her off. Her tired face grew worrisome and she gestured for us to sit down. Once Adam and I sat down, I tried to think of the right words to say.

"Mom…. I'm pregnant." I said and she gasped. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Clare. How…. How could this happen?" She asked. I shook my head and raked my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know! We were safe and-"

"Clare, I think you should leave." She said, cutting me off. Fresh hot tears started pouring down my face.

"I made a mistake. I… I'm sorry."

"Please just leave. I've never been more disappointed in you." She got up and went into the kitchen. Adam grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the chair.

"I'm sorry." I said again, choking back a sob. Adam pulled me up the stairs.

Once we were in my bedroom, he sat me down on my bed and went in my closet and pulled my suitcase out of it. He then went into my draws and started pulling all of my clothes out and tossed them on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing your bags. We're going to Eli's." I shot up from my bed and immediately began to protest.

"We can't go to Eli's. I'm not ready to tell him. I _can't _tell him."

Adam turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did you not just hear your mom? She wants you gone." He said and turned back around.

I nodded my head, sat back down on my bed, and watched Adam pack my clothes up.

**~~x—x~~**

"Clare, please smile." Adam begged. We were in his car on our way to Eli's house. When we left my house, my mother and her car were gone.

"I'm pregnant, I'm a junior in High School, I just got kicked out of my house, and now I have to tell my 17 year old boyfriend that he's going to be a father. My life is shit."

Adam fake gasped, "Did Clare Edwards just say shit?"

I laughed, "Shut up, Adam."

"At least I made you laugh." He said as we pulled up to Eli's house. "Are you ready?"

"No." I said, unbuckling my seat belt.

"I'm going to stay in the car. Signal me when it's safe to come in." Adam said. I nodded my head and exited the car.

I walked up to Eli's door and with a hesitant hand, I knocked on the door. Instead of Eli answering the door, it was Cece.

"Clare what are you-"

"I need to see Eli." I said, cutting her off. She slowly nodded her head.

"He's up in his room." She said stepping aside to let me in. I mumbled a thank you and practically ran up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and came to the door with the Skull and Cross Bones hanging on it.

Without knocking, I opened the door and walked into his room. I looked around and smiled. After a year of hard work, Eli and I had cleaned out his room. It was hard for Eli at first, but after a while it became easier to let go of some things.

I looked over at his bed to see Eli sprawled out over his comforter with earphones in his ears and his IPod resting on his stomach. I sat down on the bed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Eli, Eli wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder a bit more. He stirred a little. I sighed and shook his shoulder with much more force than before.

"I'm up. I'm up." He grumbled, opening his eyes. "Clare? What are you doing here?"

He took his earphones out of his ears.

"Nice bed head." I said, staring at his out of control hair.

He smirked, "Thanks. Now seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you." I said, playing with my hands nervously.

"Uh oh. Is this the part where you tell me you're leaving me for Adam?" He joked. I looked at him and when he saw not even a smile on my face, his face grew worrisome.

"I'm pregnant." I said, looking down at my hands.

"What?" He sat straight up. "This is a joke right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I asked. He sat there, emotionless. "Say something. Please."

"I don't know what to say."

"You aren't helping the situation at all." I said, standing up. He stood up as well.

"What do you want me to say? You just told me we're going to have a baby. We aren't even out of High School! I'm sorry if I'm not jumping up and down with joy."

I felt tears cloud my vision. I shook my head angrily.

"You're acting like it's all about you in this situation! You aren't the one who has to get fat and tell people that you're pregnant!" I yelled.

"I can't believe this." He said. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. I sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do? We can't raise a baby-"

"Well, we certainly aren't going to abort it." I said. He shook his head.

"Maybe give it up for adoption?" He suggested.

"I don't want to." I said.

"You mean you want to keep the baby? Clare, are you nuts? We're in High School!"

"Really Eli? I had no idea." I said, sarcastically.

"We can't raise a baby."

"Why not? If we do it together, we can."

After about 5 minutes of silence, he finally spoke, "If having this baby is what you want. Then okay. I'm okay with it."

I looked up at him to see him smiling slightly. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, he tried to deepen it but I pulled away.

"There's one more problem." I said and he groaned.

"What?"

"My mom kicked me out."

"She kicked you out?"

"Yep."

"Well, you can stay here. We just have to tell my parents." He said.

"What if they don't let me stay?" I asked.

"Clare, relax. It will be okay."

_God, I hope so._

**~~x—The End—x~~**

**Authors Note: **Ta Da! I'm back. Okay, well this is obviously different than the first Unholy, but I think I like this better. Eli isn't in College yet. And I didn't really want to go too into the whole Hoarding thing. I hope I did okay. I have to thank **Devin the Fabulous** she is one of my favorite writers on here and she gave me ideas for this story. So, go read her stuff. Well, I guess that's it. Reviews would be lovely.

Charlotte


End file.
